


“You really never learned how to swim?”

by Chikabiddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Writing prompt fic





	“You really never learned how to swim?”

“Come join us, Ron.” Hermione moved to the edge of the pool, lifting herself to sit on it and keeping her eyes on Rose and Hugo.

Ron fidgeted with the towel on his lap, eyes downcast. “I’m good from here.”

“Ronald,” Hermione turned toward him, “the children want to swim with you. They want to show you what they’ve learned.”

“‘Mione… I can’t swim.”

“What?”

“I never learned, never had a reason to.”

She moved next to Ron, keeping her eyes on the pool, but putting her arm around his shoulders and resting her head.

“You really never learned how to swim?”

“No.”

“Well… do you want me to teach you?”

Ron looked up at her, hesitantly. “Would you?”

“Ronald, of course I would! Why didn’t you just ask?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “It seemed like you thought only children couldn’t swim. But I never needed to, growing up like where I did, so mostly I just didn’t want to admit I couldn’t.”

“You’re absolutely ridiculous.” Hermione shook her head at him, grabbing his hand and moving toward the pool. “Come on. Into the pool.”

Ron followed Hermione down the steps and to the deeper water.

“Rose,” she called out, “your father needs to borrow the board. Can you swim a moment without it?”

“Of course, mum.” Rose passed over the training board she’d been paddling with. “Is da finally learning to swim?”

“You knew he couldn’t swim?”

“It is obvious. He won’t go near any body of water bigger than a bathtub.”

“Oi!” Ron splashed some water at Rose in protest.

She wiped her face with a laugh, “anyway, I’m glad he’s told you.” Rose splashed Ron back and swam quickly away.

“You’ll have to learn to swim before you can chase her, Ron.” Hermione pushed the training board to him. “Grab on to this, and I’ll show you how to kick your feet. You’ll be swimming in no time.”

Ron mastered propelling himself quickly, using the training board to swim from one end of the pool to the other. He grinned triumphantly at Hermione after the second lap.

“I’ve got this, now what?”

“Well, now we swim without the training board.”

“Doesn’t sound too hard.”

“I’ll move back some, swim to me. Make sure you kick your legs, that’s most important.”

Hermione swam a few feet away and turned toward Ron, treading water. Ron ducked his head under, kicked off from the ground, and made his way to Hermione. Once his head surfaced Hermione engulfed him in an enormous hug, causing him to sink back underwater.

“Oh, dear.” She let go, pulling Ron up as best she could. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you go under.”

“Oi,” he coughed out. “How’d I do?”

“That was amazing, Ron. You can swim!”

“You’re an amazing teacher, love.”

Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek as Hugo swam by kicking water on both of them.

“Will you get him, or shall I?” Hermione questioned.

In response, Ron threw himself after Hugo. Rose pulled Hermione after them, and they sped after the boys, laughing.


End file.
